GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff
Story Line When Zim attempts to taint the Earth’s beef supply with sewer water, the plan is ruined because of GIR’s antics. Tired of his malfunctions, Zim decides to increase the power on GIR’s behavioral modifier, which will permanently keep him in Duty Mode. This idea works only because Zim cranks GIR up to a "dangerously high level". To test GIR's new found functionality, Zim commands him to investigate a police siren. But instead of gathering information, GIR attacks the police car and throws it through the wall of Zim's Base with the cop tied up in his own seatbelt. Because the cop sees Zim and GIR out of their disguises, Zim replaces his brain with that of a squid's to erase his memory. During the memory transplant, however, GIR starts to question Zim's intelligence and therefore his authority. When Zim orders GIR to "monitor Earth broadcasts", he does so only reluctantly, and even has to force himself to address Zim as "Sir". Finally fed up with Zim's antics, GIR determines that he is not being utilized properly and makes for the nearest Library. Meanwhile, the cop wakes up with his new brain as Squidman. As Zim is explaining to Squidman that he's in a hospital and not an alien base, his walkie-talkie goes off, reporting that a "flying metal child is]draining the brains of citizens". Zim immediatly realizes the police are talking about GIR, and takes Squidman with him to the library. When they get there, GIR is completly out of control and blatanlty blowing his cover. Zim demands GIR to stop, but his former robot slave only attacks him. Zim runs all through out the library trying to escape from GIR, without almost no help from Squidman. Just when it seemed like GIR was going to finish Zim off, Squidman somehow squirts ink into GIR's eyes, and Zim is able to get GIR back to normal while he's distracted. After everything is back to the way it was, Zim and GIR take Squidman back to the sea as he requested, only to get eaten by a shark. Facts of Doom *When GIR is locked into duty mode, the way his behavior and the music that plays during the scenes is a reference to The Terminator. *The song from the end of Walk of Doom plays when GIR puts a sombrero on the first cow Zim lifts up. However, it is played in B-flat major, whereas in Walk of Doom it was played in C major. *When Squidman joyously returns to the ocean accompanied by happy music, it probably references the 1970's Godzilla movies when Godzilla defeats a monster and goes back into the ocean. GIR also repeats "Good Bye" to the policeman-squid swimming away in a similar fashion to the film Godzilla vs. Gigan where humans say "Good Bye" to Godzilla, who swims away into the ocean. *The child Zim had been planning to experiment on is revealed in Zim Eats Waffles to be named Nick, and his shirt bears the Nickelodeon logo. Jhonen Vasquez, the creator of Invader Zim, created and voiced Nick, because Nickelodeon wanted the show to be happier. This is how Jhonen chose to poke fun at the idea. *Zim puts the squid into the memory-changing machine, but when the transfer is complete the squid is no longer in the container next to the table. *This is one of the few episodes that Dib does not take part in, as he is mentioned and seen as a hologram, but doesn't physically appear. *During the library battle scene, GIR was supposed to be covered in blood after Zim says "Relax, humans. The police are-EWWW!" and when GIR is floating with the data canister draining humans, which is where Bloody GIR originated from. Nickelodeon would not allow the image, so the crew put hidden images of it throughout the series which can be found if one is vigilant. There is also a Bloody GIR when the pink tractor beam picking up the cow is aimed towards the barn. It can be seen as a very small hidden image on the top right cloud in the top left corner of the cloud. *When Zim is slammed into the snack machine, Zim's pants are pink instead the usual black. Some other Irken Invaders are shown to have pink pants, however (such as Invader Tenn). *One of the candy bars in the snack machine is called 'Milk', while there is another up at the top that is simply labeled 'Candy'. *Due to what Squidman said, there is presumably a galactic battle Zim and Squidman took part in while going to the beach. This is one of three times that presumed adventures took place but were never shown; the other two were in Tak: The Hideous New Girl and Gaz, Taster of Pork. *A game on Nicktoons.com is based on this episode, called Good Good GIR Gone Bad.. *When GIR is observing the TV, it first shows footage from Battle of the Planets on the monitors, then the TV shows, and then is heard playing the theme from the Krazy Taco resteraunt as he says "I will show my master how information retreival is DONE!" * When Zim is getting the Behavioral Modulator, Gir's head rotates 360 degrees. *The song that plays when GIR is chasing and trying to eliminate Zim is called "Library Hunt". You can listen to it HERE. *Ironicly, in this episode, it is the only time GIR has been really fully functional, in everyother he has been "crazy". *At the end of the episode, when GIR says "He's gettin' eaten by a shark!" He seems to be happy about it for some reason. *When GIR starts saying "Bye" to the squid-man, he only has one leg. Quotes GIR: Cows are my friends! Zim: I don't like you. GIR: Stupidity is the enemy. Zim is enemy. Zim: Once I've tainted the humans' meat supply with filth, they will be ripe for conquest. Soon, the name of Invader Zim will be synonymous with DOOKY! GIR! Bring me cows... GIR: (duty mode) YES SIR! (loudly) I like Dooky! Zim: GIR, what have you done?! This isn't information retrieval, are you insane?! GIR: I have captured the enemy for meat testing! Praise me! Praise me! Squidman: I want to thank you. That was quite an adventure! The car wreck, the library fight, and then, the galactic space battle that happened on the way to this beach! GIR: You are no commander, you are a threat to the mission! Your methods are STUPID! Your progress has been STUPID! ...Your intelligence is STUPID! For the sake of the mission, you must be TERMINATED! (GIR is running toward the hologram of Dib with red eyes; when he reaches the hologram, his eyes turn blue) GIR: Duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, doo! Zim: ATTACK! (turns dial on remote and GIR's eyes turn red) GIR: YES SIR! DUTY, DUTY, DUTY, DUTY, DUTY! GIR: Target found. Eliminate Moron! Zim: GIR, you were my servant once! Don't you remember?! GIR: Yes... I didn't like it. (eyes charge, ready to fire lasers) Squidman: Hey, over here! (ink splats on Gir's eye's) GIR: Vision...! Impaired...! Can't... see!! Squidman: My ink! I did it! (Zim grabs the modulator and cranks it down) GIR: Argh, Argh (swinging fists, then turns blue and stops, hits ground) Hi floor! Make me a sammich! Zim: That's better! ...I guess. GIR: (happily) He's gettin' eaten by a shark! Gir:Hi floor! Make me a sandwitch! GIR: Sammich! HEEHEEHEE!! Sammich! EEHEHE! See Also *GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff (Transcript) *GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff Screenshots References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/gir-goes-crazy-and-stuff/episode/114862/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Episodes